


mint choc chip

by killerleo



Series: au seblaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Grocery Store, M/M, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: the au where sebastian just wants a tub of ice cream, but some asshole wants the same carton as him and it's the last one left.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: au seblaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	mint choc chip

**Author's Note:**

> another little one shot au i wrote in a very short amount of time. this is very dumb and not very good lol
> 
> thank you for reading!!

Sebastian had had a long day. A very long, very tiring, very extremely fucking annoying day. He knew interning at a law firm wouldn’t exactly be light work, but being given every single tiny task that all the rich assholes thought beneath them, was not just degrading but extremely exhausting. After 10 hours – yes, 10 whole fucking hours – of filling out paperwork, getting coffee’s, and taking notes for approximately 12 different people he was ready to sit down and do sweet fuck all with a tub of ice cream and many, many beers. That did require stopping off at the grocery store first, his schedule not really leaving him much time to get food whenever he wanted, which had recently led to a sudden increase in takeaways his old dance coach would not approve of. 

He pushed his way into the store, which was fairly empty as it was evening, Sebastian shuffling down different aisles until he found the frozen one. Eyes scanned the different freezers until they settled on the ice cream and he zeroed in, stomach already getting excited at the prospect of eating an entire tub until he felt sick and regretful. Yum. As he spotted the last carton of mint choc chip, he reached out a hand, but was promptly met with another hand which had extended at the same time. Their fingers touched and he jerked back, whipping around to mildly threaten whoever was going to cost him his happiness goddammit.

Instead he was met by a face which could launch a thousand ships, or like, give someone a boner. Honey eyes stared at his, a look of both guilt and determination on his face, which sat underneath a mop of dark curls. The insult died on his tongue when he saw him, briefly taken aback by the attractiveness of this stranger, but the rising desire for mint choc chip stopped him from fully retracting his arm altogether. 

“It’s the last one.” The voice startled him, pulling him out of dumbly staring and snapping him back to reality, the words from the other boy registering in his brain a few seconds after they were spoken.

“I’m aware of that. I would very much appreciate it if I could eat it” Sebastian replied, flashing him a charming smile, hoping that a bit of mild flirting would help him get his way rather than the bitch session he had planned. 

The other boy scrunched up his nose and slightly furrowed his brow. “Um, why would I let you have it? I want it” he retorted, speaking stubbornly and holding his ground in a way that was frankly adorable, not that Sebastian would repeat that. 

Instead he just rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, cursing the universe which had to make this day extra fucking difficult. “I had a very long and very shit day at work, and honestly all I want is this tub of ice cream, please don’t make me fight you in a grocery store.” It came out as a bit of a whine, and Sebastian would’ve been embarrassed if he had the energy to care. 

The cute guy in front of him just sighed loudly and grit his teeth together. “Well I also had a very long and very shit day at work, so your argument is completely invalid.” He looked Sebastian up and down quickly, looked to the side in thought, and then returned his gaze. “And if we fought I would definitely kick your ass anyway.”

Sebastian scoffed and bit back a full blown laugh – this guy was around 6 inches shorter than him, and whilst was certainly broader with more muscle, he was just so small. His obvious dismissal didn’t go down too well as the cute guy frowned and reached out his hand further towards the ice cream. Oh no he didn’t.

“Look, look, take it easy – what’s your name?” Sebastian asked, fully aware of the ridiculousness of this situation but way too stubborn now to back off. 

“Blaine” the cute guy – Blaine – muttered back, slightly pulling back his arm as a way to mildly de-escalate the situation. 

“Alright Blaine, I’m Sebastian. I work as an intern for a law company, and I have been working 10 hours in an office every day doing the shitty, time consuming, physically demanding, and emotionally draining jobs that asshole lawyers who make 7 figures can’t be fucked to do. And right now, all I want is ice cream.” He pleaded his case as best as he could, very aware that he has never begged for anything in his life and here he was, begging in the frozen aisle of a grocery store like an absolute idiot. And it didn’t even seem if it was going to be worth it. 

Blaine tilted an eyebrow unsympathetically. “Well, I work as an intern at a vet, where I’m there all day every day, not just doing the admin and paperwork, but I have to help put down dozens of pets in front of their crying owners, and then take their bodies to the fucking pet morgue. Now, I think I deserve this a little more than you do.”

Ah. Dealing with dead animals was actually a little worse than mean lawyers. Fuck. His facial expression must have reflected his inner monologue as Blaine’s face relaxed a little bit, and he sighed out. 

“Sorry, your day did sound pretty shit” he offered, giving a small smile of sympathy. Oh god he was adorable and a nice person.

Sebastian huffed slightly and looked away, “Ok well we both know that yours was significantly worse and that I am an asshole, so you don’t need to be nice.” He exhaled heavily and accepted his fate. “Go on, take the fucking ice cream. I hope it makes the fact you had to kill people’s beloved pets less shit.”

For some reason, that made Blaine burst out laughing, almost doubling over as he shoulders shook and eyes watered slightly. He had a very attractive laugh, Sebastian noted, just grumbling a “fuck off” at the other boy who was so clearly amused by his pain.

Blaine straightened up and finished laughing, his eyes twinkling in such an annoyingly pretty way. “This is going to sound so fucking stupid, but would you maybe want to share it with me? I have 2 clean spoons at my apartment.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up, definitely not expecting that turn of events, his head nodding a yes before his brain even registered what was happening. Blaine just grinned and reached down, grabbing the ice cream out the freezer and then heading off towards the check out, as Sebastian followed, checking out his ass with no shame as they went. 

Well, he had wanted to sit alone, drink beer and eat ice cream, and he managed to get one of those at least. But he’d take having green tea and making out with a cute boy on a couch over those things any day – as long as he had ice cream as well.


End file.
